Already known are electrical connectors (wiring bridges) between devices that are mounted on a device mounting support (for example, on a mounting rail or on a busbar adapter), the two devices being electrically connected to each other via the electrical connector. Connectors of this type are members holding fixedly disposed pin contacts which cooperate with corresponding contact receptacles on the devices. Electrical connection is achieved by the connector establishing electrical contact between the devices when moving said devices toward each other. In order to bring the devices into contact, at least one device must be slidably mounted on the device mounting support.
Such types of equipment having devices (sliding carriages or the like) that are slidably mounted on a device mounting support are known, for example, from the following publications: DE 100 05 818 A1, ES 2076075 A2 or DE 195 15 923 C2.
The aforementioned devices have the disadvantage that the sliding mechanism constitutes a complex additional part. Secondly, such an arrangement requires at least one switching device to be removed, or at least displaced, in order to separate the switching units from each other.